


Shana's Origin Story

by Forbidden_Gaming



Series: Destiny United [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Gaming/pseuds/Forbidden_Gaming





	Shana's Origin Story

Shana’s Origin Story

 

Saturday March 2   
Shana’s House

Shana humming while doing dishes  
Someone Knocks the Door  
Shana: Oh Coming  
Shana’s BoyFriend: Shana I got Some Good News  
Shana: what is it?  
Shana’s BoyFriend: We are getting married Next Saturday  
Shana: (Surprised Face)  
Shana: After Only a Year of Being With you, We Get Married this is so Surprising and the marriage is only next saturday. That is such little time to get ready. What should I do Next...   
Shana’s BoyFriend: Relax! There is plenty of time to get ready for that exciting day. Now We will Figure Out our plans For the Marriage on Monday Night after dinner at your house alright?   
Shana: Ok

Monday March 4 (After Dinner)  
Shana’s House  
Shana: hmmmmmmmmmm  
Shana: Why is he taking so long?!  
Shana: he’s supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!?  
Shana: I think I should check up with him  
(Shana goes to the entrance of her Boyfriends house and Knocks on the door)  
Shana: HELLO!  
Shana: Huh? He didn’t answer? That’s weird?  
Shana: the lights are on. He should still be up.  
???: Mysterious laugh  
Shana: Huh? What was that?  
Shana: That doesn’t matter  
Shana: I just want to Know if he is ok  
(Shana Tries to open the door)  
Shana: Darn it’s locked  
(Shana thinks)  
Shana: I know I will go through the chimney to get in the house  
(Shana Climbs to the roof and gets in through Chimney)  
Shana: Well He’s not in the Kitchen   
(Shana checks in the basement)  
Shana: Not in there  
(Shana checks in his room)  
Shana: Not in there  
Shana: now the only place to check is the bathroom but i really don’t want to check the bathroom   
Shana: what if he’s in there naked? I don’t want to just go in there but i have to know if he’s ok or not  
Shana: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh What to do? What to Do?  
Shana: You know what I’m checking the bathroom  
(Shana checks in the Bathroom)  
(Shana Sees her dead boyfriend)  
(Shana feels Terror, Shock, and Sadness)  
???: Mysterious Laugh   
Shana: Why?  
???: Mysterious Laugh   
Shana: WHO WOULD DO THIS!?  
???: Mysterious Laugh  
Shana: WHO IS MAKING THOSE CREEPY LAUGHS?  
???: Mysterious Laugh  
Shana: STOP IT!  
???: Mysterious Laugh  
???: Mysterious Laugh  
???: Mysterious Laugh  
Shana: THAT’S IT!  
Shana: I’M GOING AFTER YOU!  
(Shana breaks the Bathroom window, jumps out of the window, and chases after the mysterious being)  
Shana: DID YOU KILL MY BOYFRIEND!  
???: Mysterious Laugh  
Shana: WHATEVER YOU ARE!  
Shana: I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!  
???: Mysterious Laugh  
(Mysterious being flys through open window of the witch’s hut)  
(Shana climbs through window of the witch’s hut)  
The Witch: I just put this in here and there and BAM! I have done It   
The Witch: Now I need to test it on somebody and Oh Hi Alchemy Spirit  
Alchemy Spirit: Mysterious Laugh  
The Witch: What?  
Alchemy Spirit: Mysterious Laugh  
The Witch: A person is coming this way?  
Alchemy Spirit: Mysterious Laugh  
Shana: COME HERE YOU MYSTERIOUS LAUGHING…  
The Witch: Now! Now! Now! No need to yell and get mad.  
Shana: THAT THING KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!  
(The Witch thinks to herself... Yes a test subject to test this Curse I have made to get revenge on that stupid person who took most of my alchemy supplies. I just need to trick her to testing the curse on her and…)  
Shana: Hello  
Shana: Earth to Witch  
The Witch: Oh sorry I was thinking about something  
Shana: Like what?  
The witch: I can resurrect your dead Boyfriend but I need a favor  
Shana: Like What?  
The Witch: I want you to sit on that rune circle right there and stay still  
Shana: Ok  
(Shana thinks to herself… Anything for bring back my dead boyfriend to life)  
The Witch: Alright!  
The Witch: Are you Ready?  
Shana: Yes  
The Witch: グリムホー！  
グリムホー！  
おお、私はどれだけ苦しんだか！  
私の死の希望をあなたに譲ります！  
あなたはすべて私の痛みを感じなければならない!  
(Shanna Faints)   
The Witch: MMMMMMMMMMYES!  
The Witch: THE CURSE WORKED!  
The Witch: BAHAHA!!  
The Witch: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
The Witch: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!

March 8 (morning)  
In The forest  
(Shana laying in the forest)  
(Shana wakes up)   
Shana: uhhhhhhhhhhh… What happened?  
Shana: Why am I in a forest?  
(Shana sees a person walking)  
Shana: HELLO!!  
Shana: ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?  
Shana: HELLO!!  
Shana: Fine!  
Shana: I guess I follow you then  
(Shana follows the person then the person turns around)  
???: WHO’S THERE!?  
Shana: Hi  
Shana: I was wondering If you can find me to the nearest...  
???: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?  
Shana: No  
???: YOU ARE LYING!!  
Shana: WHAT!? No!?  
Shana: Why would I…  
???: SHUT YOUR TRASHY MOUTH!!  
(??? tries to cut Shana’s head off but misses)  
Shana: look we can figure things…  
???: I DON’T WANT YOUR PATHETIC MERCY!!  
(??? tries to cut Shana’s head off again but misses)  
Shana: PLEASE STOP!!!  
???: UGH!!!!!!  
???: I HATE PEOPLE WHO WHINE ALL THE TIME!!!  
???: YOU KNOW WHAT!!!!!  
???: I’M GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE FOR ALL!!!!  
Knights: STOP RIGHT THERE!!  
???: OH PEOPLE WHO WANT TO FIGHT ME EH!?  
???: WELL COME RIGHT AT ME!!  
Knights: RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
(??? cuts the two knights heads off)  
(Shana feels Terror and Shock)  
???: YOUR NEXT WHINY BRAT!!  
(??? stabs Shana in the heart)  
(Mysterious Black Aura Appears)  
(??? falls to the ground)  
(Shana feels Shock and Terror)  
Shana: WHAT!?  
Shana: WHY AM I NOT DEAD!?  
Shana: WHY AM I NOT BLEEDING!?  
Shana: WHY DID THE PERSON JUST FELL TO THE GROUND FOR LITTLE TO NO REASON!?  
(Sword in Shana’s body slowly comes out by itself)  
(Shana slowly starts to go insane)  
Shana: WHY IS THE SWORD COMING OUT OF MY BODY BY ITSELF!?  
Shana: I NEED TO GO TO SOMEBODY THAT CAN HELP ME TO SEE WHAT’S GOING ON?!  
(Shana runs out of the forest)

March 8 (afternoon)  
Somewhere out of the forest  
(Shana’s stomach growls)   
Shana: Aw man  
Shana: I’m getting hungry  
Shana: Running out of the forest was sure exhausting  
Shana: I really need to find some food around here  
(Shana sees a abandoned mansion)  
Shana: maybe i can sleep in the abandoned mansion?  
Shana: naw it’s risky   
Shana: There could be thieves and murders down there  
(It starts raining)  
Shana: darn  
Shana: looks like i have no choice  
(Shana goes near the entrance abandoned mansion)  
Shana: Darn   
Shana: it is pretty dark in there  
(Shana finds a unlit candle and some fuel with it)  
Shana: Huh? How convenient  
(Shana lights the candle)   
Shana: HELLO!!  
Shana: ANYBODY IN HERE!?  
(Shana sees mysterious human like figure)  
(Shana gets startled)  
Shana: UH EXCUSE ME!?  
Shana: CAN YOU COME OUT OF HIDING PLEASE!?  
Shana: I WAS WONDERING IF I CAN SLEEP IN HERE FOR THE NIGHT!?  
???: All right! All right!  
???: Geez! you don’t have to yell so loud!  
???: I was sleeping until you woke me up by your Yelling!  
Shana: oh sorry! heh heh heh!  
(Shana feels embarrassed)  
???: It’s ok  
???: I got up to get a snack  
???: want some beef  
Shana: Sure!  
???: all right I will be right back  
Shana: ok  
(Shana thinks to herself… This Guy is very nice, I really want him to live with me, I wish all people are like him, peaceful and...)  
???: I’m back with some food and drink  
Shana: MMMMMMMM!  
Shana: Let’s…  
Shana: huh?  
???: what?  
???: It’s just beef and cow blood  
???: That’s what my family eats  
Shana: First of all, The meat isn’t even cooked and secondly Cow Blood? EW!  
???: what’s cooked meat?  
???: and what’s wrong with cow blood?  
???: It tastes pretty good  
Shana: So you must be a um…  
???: Vampire?  
Shana: Yes a Vampire! Wait?  
???: What?  
Shana: are you a vampire?  
???: Yes, What’s wrong with that?  
(Shana feels scared)  
Shana: ok heh heh I’m just going to go now  
???: Wait!  
???: I haven’t told you my name yet!  
(Shana ignores the vampire and leaves the abandoned mansion)

March 9 (Midnight)   
In the forest  
(Shana is Grabbing some apples in the forest and eating them)  
Shana: MMMMMM!  
Shana: It’s been a while since I ate  
Shana: I almost forgot what food tastes like  
Shana: Well it’s not safe being in the forest at midnight  
Shana: I’m going to try and find my home now or somewhere that i can sleep in  
(Shana is getting tired)  
(Shana walks out of the forest)  
(Shana sees a abandoned Town)  
Shana:Hm, I wonder if anyone lives there?  
Shana: Maybe I can sleep there?  
Shana: naw it’s risky   
Shana: There could be thieves and murders down there  
Shana: But I really need some sleep  
Shana: I kind of regret leaving the abandoned mansion   
???: You said that you regret something?  
Shana: Huh? Who said that?  
???: Me! Yutal, creator of time!  
Shana: Hi Yutal! I’m Shana!  
Yutal: Shana? What a lovely name!  
Shana: Aw! Stop flattering me!  
Shana: your making me blush!  
Yutal: sorry that I got off topic  
Shanal: It’s ok  
Yutal: what I’m saying is that you regret something?  
Shana: Yeah?  
Yutal: do you want me to rewind time for ya?  
Shana: I would love to save time from walking to the mansion  
Shana: but No thank you  
Shana: Besides, I don’t want to break time or live with a vampire  
Yutal: alright then! Bye for now!  
Yutal: let me know if you regret anything and I will appear to fix your mistakes  
Shana: ok then. Bye!  
(Yutal disappears into thin air)  
Shana: Well that was weird  
Shana: Well Time to walk to the abandoned town  
(Shana walks to the abandoned town and Enters the abandoned town)  
Shana: Hm……….   
Shana: Which house to sleep in?  
(Shana sees and hears a explosion)  
Shana: What is going on  
(Shana Runs to the site of the explosion)  
(Shana sees a bunch of dead bodys and a little girl)  
Shana: Uh Hi?  
???: …  
Shana: why aren’t you saying anything?  
???: …  
Shana: Did you kill all of these people?  
???: …  
(Shana sees the same Vampire from the abandoned mansion Zoom in fast)  
Shana: AH VAMPIRE!   
The Vampire: Relax, I’m not here to eat anyone! Besides, I already ate all ready!  
The Vampire: Oops, I almost forgot to introduce myself!  
The Vampire: I’m Blorias  
Shana: I’m Shana  
Shana: so your a vampire but you don’t want to eat humans?  
Blorias: Nah, I never wanted to eat humans!  
Shana: But why?  
Blorias: because I don’t want to, It’s that simple!  
Shana: Oh and Blorias  
Blorias: Hm?  
Shana: Do you know anything about this little girl?  
Blorias: No? Why do you ask?  
Shana: Because she wouldn't talk to me  
Shana: and Why are you Here Blorias?  
Blorias: I was just eating some cow meat and drinking cow blood until I heard a explosion somewhere and I Zoomed Here to figure out what’s going on?  
Blorias: And No, I don’t know who the little girl is?  
(The little girl wakes up and gets off the floor)  
Shana: Oh, She’s just sleeping  
Blorias: Yep!  
Shana: So little girl, what’s your name?  
Little Girl: …  
Shana: Do you not speak  
(Little Girl nods yes)  
Shana: Aw, You don’t know how to talk?  
(Little Girl nods yes)  
Shana: well what are we supposed to do with her?   
Blorias: Well, You can take her with you and travel back to town  
Shana: Where are you going?  
Blorias: I’m going back to the mansion  
Shana: Alright see ya!  
(Blorias disappears into thin air)


End file.
